Example embodiments relate to semiconductor memory devices, and more particularly, to methods of storing data in nonvolatile memory devices and methods of operating nonvolatile memory devices.
Semiconductor memory devices can be roughly divided into two categories depending upon whether they retain stored data when disconnected from power. These categories include volatile memory devices, which lose stored data when disconnected from power, and nonvolatile memory devices, which retain stored data when disconnected from power.
Nonvolatile memory devices are generally operable in a program mode in which a program (write) operation is performed, a read mode to in which a read operation is performed, and an erase mode in which an erase operation is performed. In addition, nonvolatile memory devices may further be operative in a verification mode in which a read verification operation is executed to verify that data is properly written in a program operation. The verification mode may be executed as part of the program mode.